Final Battle-Worlds Collide
by Arain Rose Light
Summary: Hallo guys! I've finally got the results in and the story out! Final Battle is when ALLL these different worlds collide and it's up to their respective heroes (OCs included) to take down Xehanort and Org. XIII! Is your OC in here? Read in to find out what happens!


**Chapter 1: Three Stars Blink Out**

_Thu-dump! Thu-dump! Thu-dump! Thu-du-du-dump!_

Alona Hikari, sixteen, shot from her bed. Beads of sweat slithered down her forehead as she checked the bed next to her. She sighed in relief as she saw her younger brother, Chris, sleeping soundly. She looked around the pure white room, with some glowing silver. She sighed heavily. _Just a dream... _she thought numbly. _Whatever that thing... was... it wasn't real! _She shook her head.

She stepped out of her bed, careful not to wake her brother, as she made her way to the window. Castle Oblivion had been her brother and herself's home for the past year, though she wasn't entirely sure what happened to those "Men in black" guys, that had appeared and disappeared around a year or so ago. Heck, she wondered how she even got _past _them.

She gave a small giggle at the mere memory. They were very dull, those... what did that boy call them? Nobodies? She shrugged. To her right, a door opened randomly from the wall, so quiet, not even a ninja would hear it. Her eyes flickered to the left as she saw a small silver streak from where she stood to the other side of the door.

Alona hadn't been allowed into Castle Oblivion at the cost of _nothing. _No. One of the small task she had to do, was talk to a boy, maybe a year or two younger than herself, in the room next to her's. He wasn't awake. He was asleep.

Making her way into the room, she knew fully well Castle Oblivion was controlled by this blonde, sleeping kid. She remembered two years back with her encounter with her first "Nobody", and how she'd found her way here, with Chris of course.

_"Well, well, what do we have here? An angel?" _

She growled quietly to herself. _"Angel is not what I'd describe myself, but carry one. You're doing good." _She should have turned and ran.

She shook her head, willing herself to forget the memories, as she sat besides the blonde boy. Alona always felt pity for him, being asleep for who-knows-how-long. She sat down on the floor below him as she remembered a promise. The strange promise of that strange, blue-haired woman. What was her name... Aqua?

Alona was having trouble remembering. It had happened when she was five after all. And that Terra guy with her... Weird people.

She smiled softly at the blonde boy. Then suddenly, a ball of light appeared. No... two! One gently flew into the blonde boy, who glowed softly for a minute, while the other one flew into her room. Her eyes widen as she raced in, watching the ball sink into her brother's chest, where his heart was. He glowed too.

A groan was heard.

Creeping into the other room, she watched the boy's hand twitched. Then his eyes squeezed tightly. Slowly, his eyes opened, years of sleepiness still apparent as he looked around, not really seeing anything. Alona crept quietly into the room as pupils filled the boy's eyes. He blinked several times before gasping.

He jumped off the seat, stumbling as he fell to his knees. Alona raced to catch him, too late. She instead crouched next to him, her brow creased. She carefully, slowly, put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, completely startled. "W-who are you?" he asked wearily. She smiled softly, standing herself and offering him a hand. He accepted, his hazel eyes on full-alert.

"My name in Alona Hikari." She spoke softly, not wanting to overwhelm him. "My brother, Christopher Hikari, is sleeping in that other room. Who are you?" He blinked, registering her and her brother's name. "Alona..." he repeated. She nodded. He stared into her brown eyes. "M-my name is Ventus. My friends call me Ven," he answered finally.

Alona smiled. Ventus blinked and looked around, seeing for the first time. "Where are we?"

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure. But I do know it's some place called 'Castle Oblivion'," she replied. She waited for him to process that. "But that wasn't a world last time I check..." he mumbled.

"World?"

His face flushed. "You heard that?"

She nodded. He sighed. "I need to practice whispering. Well, every star is said to be a world, and as a Keyblade Master or apprentice, you can travel to these worlds. I've been to a lot of worlds, but never heard of a 'Castle Oblivion'," Ventus explained. Alona nodded.

"That... actually makes sense," she muttered. Ventus gave a dry chuckle. "I know. Confusing, huh?" he agreed. She giggled in agreement. His head perked up suddenly. "Hey, do you know someone named Terra? Or Aqua?" Ventus asked. Alona froze.

_Aqua and Terra..._ She thought rigidly. _That was eleven years ago... Chris was three... does that mean that Ventus knew the SAME Aqua and Terra as me? Or is that just a coincidence? No... it's not! That means he's been asleep for-_

"Alona?"

She blinked and turned to Ventus. She'd forgotten he was there. "Nope," she lied. "Sorry. But I can help you look for them maybe." He grinned and nodded his head. "Thanks Alona."

_I hope I'm doing the right thing..._

* * *

Bruno Uzuki-Uchiha, sixteen, yawned loudly, staring off into the sky. Her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, was snoring next to her, sprawled in the sand. She giggled. "Silly Naruto..." she trailed. She sat her head on her knees, watching the stars. Ever since her cousin, Sasuke, had left two years back, and Naruto finally returned from training, things had been progressing slowly, yet decreasing at the same time.

Sei, her best friend and half the Eleven-Tails, was gone. Bruno's chakra was completely controllable to herself, thanks to her training, but was still not done growing. The Akatsuki was after herself and her boyfriend, and the other Jinjuriki. Already, one of Bruno's close friends, another Jinjuriki such as herself, named Gaara, had been killed by the Akatsuki as they extracted the One-Tails, Shukaku, from him. But a Sand Village Elder named Chiyo saved him using a forbidden jutsu.

Bruno shivered. And then the oddest thing happened. One of the stars blinked out. She blinked, not sure if that had actually happened. She squinted, and sure enough, another blinked out. Startled, she went to wake up her boyfriend, but was stopped by strong hands. The chakra behind her flared, not as powerful as her own, but still powerful for a mere ninja with no help. Then again, only one ninth of Bruno's chakra was really Eleven-Tails, or Sei's.

"Sasuke," she whispered quietly. She turned her head to face her cousin, her face scared. She wasn't afraid of Sasuke. She was afraid she'd have to hurt him.

"Bruno," he said, his voice monotone. His eyes were blood red with the color Bruno herself possessed. "Why are you back?" she croaked. Was he really returning? "I have unfinished business with Naruto," he replied and her heart fell.

He wasn't coming back. He was coming to kill Naruto.

Her eyes shot open. _Naruto... Naruto, my boyfriend. Naruto, the six future Hokage... Naruto, the person I want to spend forever with. Naruto... the one I love. Sasuke's here to kill him. Will I let him do it? Can I? _She bit her lip, tired of not fighting. She needed to be useful and **now**. _I'm sorry Sasuke..._

She felt her eyes prick as her own Sharingan activated and she launched a kick at her cousin. He dodged and jumped above her. He shot down and was about to kick her in the face, when a _Poof! _was heard and a piece of wood appeared in her place. Sasuke flew forward as Bruno kicked his back. "I'm really sorry, Sasuke," she muttered into his ear. He froze, completely stiff.

Then he elbowed her.

She caught his elbow and kicked his face. He few back and she jumped up. She got above him and started spinning, her foot extended outwards. _I need to borrow this, Sasuke... _

_**"LION BARRAGE!"**_

Gravity took hold as she spiraled down, kicking her cousin with her feet. He disappeared in a puff, replace my a rock. Bruno twisted her body, narrowly avoiding the kunai and shuriken barrage sent at her. She caught one of the kunai with chakra at her feet and spun in the air, launching the kunai right back at him. Her eyes opened, and sweat beaded her forehead. Naruto opened his eyes lazily, then opened them on wide-alert as he noticed Bruno missing.

He turned to find her and Sasuke, both standing in a fighting position. At first, he was shocked. How was Bruno fighting Sasuke? Didn't she say she never was going to?

_Things change, Naruto. It was either you or him, _she told him telepathically. He blinked and nodded. He understood this was her battle.

The battle quickly became and all-out taijutsu fight as kicks and punches were thrown. Bruno dodged, her adrenaline on high. Then suddenly, an old feeling took course. Her eyes spun and Sasuke froze. She was going to finish him when everything went silent. Literally.

Her concentration broke, and she stumbled. Naruto ran up and caught her, surprised by the lack of noise. Sasuke snapped into focus, noticing his cousin's painful look and couldn't help the feeling of guilt settle in his gut. He also noticed the erie silence. It was unnerving.

Then all at once, they all dropped to the ground like stones.

* * *

_Jazz Cossack, thirteen, was running. Running from something she couldn't see. She was scared to death of this force. All she knew was his laugh, his evil laugh of revenge. She had to keep running though, she had too. For if she stopped, 'it' would catch her. And then no one would be safe. Nowhere to hide. _

_She could hear his demented laugh. The laugh of the insane Dr. Albert Wily. The man who had kidnapped Kalinka. The man Rock, or Megaman, had taken down several times. He was after Jazz. _

_Jazz activated her armor and held her Echo Buster. "Come out!" she called, her eyes tracing back and forth across the room. "I know you're in here... Dr. Wily!" The insane laughter was heard again and she froze, twisting around. His voice echoed off the invisible walls, causing Jazz to freak out. Where was he? Was he close? Was he far? Worse of all:_ **Did he have Kalinka again? **

_"WILY! Where are you!? Come out!" she cried, firing her buster. A loud echo vibrated the walls and she heard something crack. She turned and was about to fire, when she saw it was her friend, Megaman. "Rock!?"_

_His armor had cracks and she stiffened. She'd hit _him_? But _how_? "Rock!" she exclaimed, running towards him. She bent down and held his body. When his face turned to her's she screamed. His eyes were blank and dead. _

_"ROCK!?" _

_She heard the laughing again, and twitched, feeling a presence behind her. "Found you!" She fired. But instead, she'd shot a hole into her best friend and crush, Forte (A.K.A Bass). "Jazz..." he croaked weakly. "W-w-why?"_

_His body fell to the ground, the sound echoing from in the whole room. CRACK! He'd died. Jazz's eyes widen and she started freaking out. "No! N-n-no!" she stuttered, backing away. "Rock... Forte... Wily... he did this... but_ **I**_killed them!?" She was nearing hysterics, her lip quivering and her body shaking. Tears pooled in her eyes. _

_She'd had enough._

Jazz woke up on a beach, in the dead of night. Water sloshed her feet and she looked around, half crazy and dazed. A beeping was heard and Jazz's body crashed into the sand, as her eyes shut.

* * *

"Yamir! Battle chip! Slot-in! Long sword!"

The coated navi's hand instantly became a sword as he rushed at the strange virus. It had a black body with yellow eyes such as himself. It made him feel... unnerved. He stabbed at it, but it disappeared into the ground as a shadow again. He growled as he tried to control it, but it was useless. It wasn't a real shadow so his ability didn't work.

"Yamir! This thing will _not_ be deleted! Why the _heck _it that!?" Yamir's operator, Tory, complained, stuffing another battle chip into the navi's P.E.T. "Tory, do you think _I _know?!" Yamir asked,, jumping as the thing launched itself at him. He landed on it's head and sliced it in half. "There you go Tory, one fresh, defeated virus coming right up!"

Tory made a face and Yamir turned. "Well then... we are going to have a _loooooong_ day, Tory..." Yamir muttered, staring at the hoards of creatures. He blinked, readying his sword, and they disappeared. "Huh?" he asked.

"Tory, you seeing this?" His operator merely nodded. "They just went... KU-POOF!" Tory exclaimed, using hand motions.

Yamir bit his tongue. _No smart remark... no smart remark at the boneheaded operator... _he told himself. He felt heavy on his knees, and his eyes drooped. "Tory...?" he mumbled. "Yeah, I feel like crap too..." his operator replied before promptly passing out on the floor. "Tory!" Yamir called. No reply. Before Yamir could do anything, a black coated figure-much like himself-appeared. He had the same yellow eyes.

"Tied to the darkness. This world is about to be taken. Will you join me, or be lost into the Darkness?" the figure asked. The navi held his ground and replied, "NEVER!" Then, everything went dark.

* * *

Paula sat in Riku's lap, enjoying the sunset with her boyfriend. "Riku, do you miss going on our adventures?" Paula asked him. "Remember, we still have to defeat Xehanort. But other than that, not really. I was usually the badguy if you recall," Riku pointed out. She put her hands up. "In your defense, you encouraged us to leave the island!" she replied.

He nodded and whacked her. She yelped and held her head. "You are a very abusive boyfriend!" she cried, laughing. He nodded, looking thoughtful. "I know... I wonder why...?" he joked.

"Because you are _MEAN!_" Paula answered for him, giggling the whole time. She pushed a piece of red hair from her face as she leaned on Riku.

"You are a very, very, very good boyfriend, who abuses me every now and then. Scratch that, you suck!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? So it wouldn't matter if I broke up with you now?" he asked. She squealed.

"NOOO!"

They laughed, Paula clinging to him tightly. She kissed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered. Riku stiffened slightly, then relaxed. "I love you too, Paula," he muttered in reply. Paula felt bubbly at the words.

_"I love you too, Paula."_

She loved that sentence. The sentence meant only for her. Just like her Keyblade. The Keyblade of Chance. Of risk and dares. The Keyblade that described Paula _perfectly_. Paula smelt the island through her nose, loving the sea-salt smell. But instead of the sea-smell, she was greated by a soggy, trash-can like smell. She stiffened when a shiver traveled through her spine. She jumped off her boyfriend and stared straight at the sky.

The sky was just fading into night, with millions of shining stars. She narrowed her eyes and BAM! She saw it.

Her temper grew and she tried to keep it controlled, but it was becoming harder and harder with each passing breath. "Paula-" Riku stopped short. He smelled it too. The smell of Darkness.

"Not again..." Paula muttered. She watched three stars blink out. Riku followed her gaze, his eyes wide. "We need to contact the King," she muttered. "I'll get Sora and Kairi. We need to make sure they're okay," he added, running off. Paula's head made a sharp left as something brown caught her eyes, blowing in the breeze. She jumped from her spot and raced over, careful not to startle 'it'. Just in case, she summoned her Keyblade.

As she turned the corner, she froze. A girl was passed out on the shore. The brown Paula had seen was her hair, which was mattered with wet sand as the tide started rolling in. She wore a purple sleeveless jacket with some strange symbol on it with a teal shirt underneath. She wore dark purple pants to match with it, and black shoes.

Paula desummoned her Keyblade as she ran over, pulling the girl from the water. "Hey?! Hey!? Can you hear me?" Paula asked, shaking her. Her head dropped down with no reply. Paula looked up at where three stars had disappeared.

"It's begun..."

* * *

**Hi guys! Did I do good?! I wanted to write everyone as best as I could, and I was really confident for most of them. The only one I wasn't very good on I believe was Yamir, sadly. I think he was too sharp-tongued. Please like and comment, giving me pointers on what to fix or something. Tell me if I'm doing anything right and to stay that way or anything wrong and to fix it. Thanks for reading!**

**-Arain Light (A.K.A- Maverick Hunter Ryce)**


End file.
